Mostras
"regras": * vamos tentar manter a formatação da página para ficar fácil de ler. tá difícil? fiz uma mini introdução para todo mundo aprender o formato wiki aqui. * vamos tentar não apagar as idéias dos outros, mesmo se acharmos ruim. melhor seria discuti-las na página de discussão. só tirar se o filme já passou ou se estreiou no cinema, saiu em dvd, não se encaixa MESMO na mostra, etc. Bresson - fevereiro / 2005 * Un Condamné à Mort C'Est Echappé (1956) * Au Hasard Balthazar (1966) * Mouchette (1967) * Lancelot du Lac (1974) * Le Diable Probablement (1977) * L'Argent (1983) Primeiros Filmes - março / 2005 * sessão curtas: ** À Propos de Nice (Jean Vigo, 1929) ** Interim (Stan Brakhage, 1952) ** Operátion Beton (Jean-Luc Godard, 1954) ** Les Mistons (François Truffaut, 1957) ** Usmiech Zebiczny (Sorrindo com os Dentes - Roman Polanski, 1957) ** Tramwaj (Krzysztof Kieslowski, 1966) ** The Big Shave (Martin Scorsese, 1967) ** Intervals (Peter Greenaway, 1969) ** Joe's Bed-Stuy Barbershop: We Cut Heads (Spike Lee, 1983) ** Van Gogh (Alain Resnais) ** Bottle Rocket (Wes Anderson, 1994) * Superstar: The Karen Carpenter Story (Todd Haynes, 1987) - média metragem * Liebe ist kälter als der Tod (O Amor é Mais Frio que a Morte - Fassbinder, 1969) - ele é pequeno, daria pra incluir os curtas: ** Das Kleine Chaos (O Pequeno Caos, 1966) ** Der Stadtstreicher (A Vagabunda da Cidade, 1966) * Kris (Crise - Ingmar Bergman, 1946) * Stereo (David Cronemberg, 1969) - ele é pequeno, daria pra incluir os curtas: ** Transfer (1966) ** From the Drain (1967) * Sugata Sanshiro (Judo Saga - Akira Kurosawa, 1943) * Barravento (Glauber Rocha, 1962) * Lebenszeichen (Sinais de Vida - Werner Herzog, 1968) Western - abril / 2005 * Pat Garett & Billy the Kid (Sam Peckinpah, 1973) * Bring me the Head of Alfredo Garcia (Sam Pekinpah, 1974) * Goin' South (Jack Nicholson, 1978) * The Lusty Man (Nicholas Ray, 1952) * Run for Cover (Nicholas Ray, 1955) * The True Story of Jesse James (Nicholas Ray, 1957) * Le Vent D'Est (Jean-Luc Godard, 1970) Filmes sobre música * Greendale (Neil Young, 2003) * I am Trying to break Your Heart - Wilco (Sam Jones, 2002) * La Increible Aventura - Migala (???) * The Great Rock n' Roll Swindle - Sex Pistols (Julien Temple, 1980) * 200 Motels - Frank Zappa (Tony Palmer, 1971) * Rude boy - The Clash (David Mingay, 1980) * Superstar: The Karen Carpenter Sotry - The Carpenters (Todd Haynes, 1987) * The Last Waltz (Martin Scorcese, 1978) * The Rutles: All You Need Is Cash (Erid Idle, 1978) * The Rutles 2: Can't Buy me Lunch (Erid Idle, 2002) * Wild Zero - Guitar Wolf (Tetsuro Takeuchi, 2000) * Head - Monkees (Bob Rafelson, 1968) Musicais Une Femme est une Femme (Jean-Luc Godard) Gore Movies * The Gore, Gore Girls (Herschell-Gordon Lewis) * Blood Orgy (Herschell-Gordon Lewis) * Torso (Sergio Martino) * Save The Green Planet! (Jeong Jun Hwan) * Mordum (Jerami Cruise & Killjoy) Giallo (Teror Italiano) * Torso (Sergio Martino) * Zombi (Lucio Fulci) * Cat in the Brain (Lucio Fulci) * Profondo Rosso (Dario Argento) * Phenomena (Dario Argento) * Bay of Blood (Mario Bava) * The Whip and the Body (Mario Bava) * Antefatto (Mario Bava) * Macchie Solari (Armando Crispini) Exploitation * Pink Flamingos (John Waters) Sexploitation * Faster Pussycat! Kill! Kill! (Russ Meyer) * Café Flesh (Stephen Sayadian) * Emmanuelle (Sylvia Kristel) * The Devil in Miss Jones (Gerard Damiano) * Deep Throat (Gerard Damiano) * Histoire d'O (Just Jaeckin) * I Am a Woman (Radley Metzger, 1966) * Amor, Estranho Amor (Walter Hugo Khouri) Blaxploitation * The Wiz (Sidney Lumet) * Blacula (William Crain) * Shaft in Africa (John Guillermin) * Cleopatra Jones (Jack Starrett) * Os Trombadinhas - com Pelé (Anselmo Duarte, 1979) Mondo * Mondo Cane 2 * Asia Perversa Guerra * City Of Sadness (Hou Hsiao-Hsien) * Trilogia Humam Condition (Masaki Kobayashi) * The Burnese Harp (Kon Ichikawa) * Der Letzte Akt (G.W. Pabst) * Demanty Noci (Jan Nemec) * The Third Part Of The Night (Andrzej Zulawski) * Les Carabiniers (Jean Luc Godard) * Cinzas e Diamantes (Andrzej Wajda) * Kanal (Andrzej Wajda) * Akai Tenshi (Yasuzo Masumura) * The Red and the White (Miklós Jancsó) Realismo Fantástico * Gozu (Takeshi Miike) * The Ghost and Mrs. Muir (Joseph L. Mankiewicz) * Oh, God! (Carl Reiner) * The Bichsop’s Wife (Henry Koster) * Brigadoon (Vincent Minelli) * A Matter Of Life And Death (Michael Powell) Documentários de Cineastas de Ficção * Nuit et Brouillard (Alain Resnais) * Guernica (Alain Resnais) * Mein liebster Feind (Werner Herzog) * Lektionen in Finsternis (Werner Herzog) * The Last Waltz (Martin Scorcese) * ??? (Michelangelo Antonioni) * Tokyo Ga (Wim Wenders) * Filme de Nick (Wim Wenders) * Tigrero: A Film That Was Never Made (Mika Kaurismaki/Jim Jarsmuch/Samuel Fuller) * Filming Othello (Orson Welles) Documentarios Clássicos * Moi, un Noir (Jean Rouch) * Les Maitres Fous (Jean Rouch) * Drifters (John Grierson, 1929) * Granton Trawler (John Grierson) * Nuit et Brouillard (Alain Resnais) Diretores menos famosos da Nouvelle Vague * Le Boucher (Claude Chabrol) * Sans Soleil (Chris Marker) * Paris nous appartient (Jacques Rivette) * Des Journées Entières Dans Les Arbres (Marguerite Duras) * India Song (Marguerite Duras) * Zazie dans le Metro (Louis Malle) * La Maman et la Putain (Jean Eustache) * Lola (Jacques Demy) * Nuit et Brouillard (Alain Resnais) * Muriel (Alain Resnais) * ??? (Eric Rohmer) Film Noir * Night And The City (Jules Dassin) * Bob Le Flambeur (Jean-Pierre Melville) * Pickup on South Street (Samuel Fuller) * Underworld USA (Samuel Fuller) * The Hustler (Robert Rossen) * They Live by Night (Nicholas Ray) * The Killers (Robert Siodmak) * The Big Sleep (Howard Hawks) * Scarlet Street (Fritz Lang) * The Woman in the Window (Fritz Lang) Filmes Universitários Filmes com roteiros de romancistas famosos * William Faulkner: The Big Sleep (Howard Hawks) * Samuel Beckett: Film (Alan Schneider) * Margueritte Duras: Des Journées Entières Dans Les Arbres * Margueritte Duras: India Song (Alain Resnais) * John Fante: Walk On The Wild Side (Edward Dmytryk) * Ernest Hemighway: ??? * Alain Robbe-Grillet: Ano Passado em Marienbad (Alain Resnais) * Scott Fitzgerald: ??? * Bukowski: Crônicas de um amor louco (Dominique Derudde) Novo Cinema Alemão * Kings of the Road (Wim Wenders) * Petra Von Kant (R.W. Fassbinder) * Cuidado com a Puta Sagrada (R.W. Fassbinder) * Num ano de 13 Luas (R.W. Fassbinder) * Até os anões começaram pequenos (Werner Herzog) * O Tambor (Volker Schlöndorff) Nuberu Bagu * Onibaba (Kaneto Shindô) * Sunna no Onna (A Mulher das Dunas - Hiroshi Teshigahara, 1964) * Cruel History of Youth (Nagisa Oshima) * Red Angel (Yasuzo Masumura) * Afraid to Die (Yasuzo Masumura) * Yukoku (Patriotismo - Yukio Mishima) * The pornographers (Shohei Imamura) * Pigs and Battleships (Shohei Imamura) * The Insect Woman (Shohei Imamura) * The Intentions of Murder (Shohei Imamura) * Branded to Kill (Seijun Suzuki) * Eros plus Massacre (Yoshishige Yoshida) * With Beauty and Sorrow (Masahiro Shinoda) * Kurutta kajitsu (Paixão Juvenil - Kô Nakahira) Cinema Inglês 70/80 * The Draughtsman's Contract (Peter Greenaway, 1982) * The Last of England (Derek Jarman, 1988) * Wittgenstein (Derek Jarman, 1993) * My Beautiful Laundrette (Stephen Frears, 1985) * The Lair of the White Worm (Ken Russell, 1988) Cinema Português * A trilogia de João de Deus 1 - Recordações da Casa Amarela (João César Monteiro) * A trilogia de João de Deus 2 - A Comédia de Deus (João César Monteiro) * A trilogia de João de Deus 3 - As Bodas de Deus (João César Monteiro) * Ossos (Pedro Costa) * Francisca (Manoel de Oliveira) * Os Canibais (Manoel de Oliveira) * Vale Abraão (Manoel de Oliveira) Cinema de Taiwan / Hong Kong / China * Fallen Angels (Wong Kar-Wai) * Flowers of Shanghai (Hou Hsiao-Hsien) * Goodbye South, Goodbye (Hou Hsiao-Hsien) * Millennium Mambo (Hou Hsiao-Hsien) * Café Lumiére (Hou Hsiao-Hsien) * Bright Summer Day (Edward Yang) * Goodbye, Dragon-Inn (Ming-Liang Tsai) * The Hole (Ming-Liang Tsai) * What time is it There? (Ming-Liang Tsai) * Rebels of Neon God (Ming-Liang Tsai) * Platform (Jia Zhang Ke) * Unknown Pleasures (Jia Zhang Ke) Leste Europeu * Closely Watched Trains (Jirí Menzel) * Alice (Jan Sjankmajer) * Eroica (Andrzej Munk) * The Nice Neighbor (Zsolt Kézdi-Kovács) * Apa (István Zabó) * A Tanú (Peter Bacsó) * Maria’s Day (Judit Elek) * The Red and the Whithe (Miklos Jancso) * Walkower (Jerzy Skolimowski) * Bariera (Jerzy Skolimowski) * Deep End (Jerzy Skolimowski) * Perlicky Na Dn (Véra Chytilová) * Sedmikrasky (Véra Chytilová) * Love Affair (Dusan Makavejev) * Ljubavni Slucaj ili Tragedija Sluzbenice P.T.T (Dusan Makavejev) * WR: Mysteries of the Organism (Dusan Makavejev) * Öszi Almanach (Béla Tarr) * Werckmeister Harmóniák (Béla Tarr) * Red Psalm (Jancso) * Zamri, Umri, Voskresni (Vitaly Kanevsky) * Cinzas e Diamantes (Andrzej Wajda) * Kanal (Andrzej Wajda) Mais Cinema e Revolução * More (Barbet Schroeder) * La Chinoise (Jean-luc Godard) * Tout va Bien (Jean-Luc Godard & Jean-Pierre Gorin) * If... (Lindsay Anderson) * Out 1: Spectre (Jacques Rivette) * Milestones (Robert Kramer) * The Edge (Robert Kramer) * Le Fond de l'air est Rouge (Chris Marker) * In Girum Imum Nocte Et Consuminur Igni (Guy Debord) * La Societé du Spetacle (Guy Debord) * Eros plus Massacre (Yoshishige Yoshida) Filmes Mudos * Häxän (Benjamen Christensen) * ??? (Georg Wilhelm Pabst) * The Wind (Victor Sjöström) * Playhouse (Buster Keaton) * Cops (Buster Keaton) * Sherlock Jr. (Buster Keaton) * Zvenigora (Alexander Dovzhenko) * The Unknown (Tod Browning) * La Coquille et le Clergyman (Germaine Dulac) * Kurutta Ippeiji (A Page of Madness - Teinosuke Kinugasa) * Marcha Nupcial (Stroheim) Anos 80 * The Karen Carpenter Story (Todd Haynes) * L’Homme Qui Plantait Des Arbres (Frederic Back) * Tales From Gimli Hospital (Guy Maddin) Filmes Novos (Séc. XXI) * Goodbye, Dragon-Inn (Ming-liang Tsai) * The Saddest Music in the World (Guy Maddin, 2003) * Sombra Dolorosa (Guy Maddin, 2004) * Koktebel (Boris Khlebnikov & Aleksei Popogrebsky) * Creamaster (Matthew Barney) * L’Intrus (Claire Daines) * Dead End (Jean-Baptiste Andrea, Fabrice Canepa) * Twentynine Palms (Bruno Dumont) * Oh! Soo-jung (Hong Sang Soo) * Sud Sanaeha (Apichatpong Weerastakhul) * Sud Pralad (Apichatpong Weerastakhul) * Choses Secretes (Jean-Claude Brisseau) * S-21 - A Máquina de Morte do Khmer Vermelho (Rithy Panh) * Shara (Naomi Kawase) * Gerry (Gus Van Sant) * Sarabanda (Ingmar Bergman) John Cassavetes * A Woman Under the Influence * The Killing of a Chinese Bookie * Husbands * Opening Night * Minnie & Moscowitz Michaell Powell * The Life And Death Of Coronel Blimp * The Edge Of The World * Peeping Tom Samuel Fuller * Shock Corridor * Underworld U.S.A. * House of Bamboo * Pickup on South Street Richard Lester * The Running, Jumping and Standing Still Film * The Knack... And How to Get it Richard Linklater * Slacker * Tape Todd Haynes * The Karen Carpenter Story * Poison * Swoon * Safe * Office Killer